Viper Unwrapped
by dreamscarred
Summary: Its Christmas eve for the guys and Randy offers Evan something he's wanted for a while. M/M Slash NC-17


**Title: **Viper Unwrapped  
**Author: ****dreamscarred**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Randy Orton X Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** its Christmas eve for the guys and Randy offers Evan something he's wanted for a while.  
**Warnings:** toys, blowjob  
**Beta: **none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I wish I did, all I do is play in a sandbox.  
**Author's Note:** This is a really, really late xmas gift for candy_belle I hope you like it. *hides*

Evan set the last of his gifts for Randy under the tree and took a step back to admire them. This was their first Christmas together and New Year's Eve would mark their one year anniversary of being together. This was the first Christmas in a long time Evan was happy, relax and excited for the holiday.

After being kicked out of his parents' home at age eighteen the holiday had meant nothing for him, only his brother Mike contacted him to wish him a happy holiday other than that he was alone. Evan wasn't unhappy with his choice to come out to his parents if anything it had made him stronger.

Most people that casual knew Evan just thought he was a happy go lucky guy that was easy to take advantage of. However whenever they tried Evan showed his smarts, his inner strength and they usually regret trying to bully him. When Randy had flirted with him that first night Evan thought Randy saw him like everyone else but he was happily mistaken. Randy had watched him from afar and saw him as an equal not a weak little man that could be dominated.

Their equality applied everywhere but the bedroom, yet that but wasn't a strong one to Evan. He thoroughly enjoy Randy taking charge in the bedroom being a strong top that liked to pamper and take care of his lover. Randy never once in his dominance made Evan feel weak he was careful, the only times it happen was if they were roleplaying it. However Evan had never been given the opportunity to be in control, not necessarily be the top but just in control in a dominating sense over Randy.

Evan looked at the fire pushing his thoughts aside. This was to be a romantic Christmas eve for he and Randy they had bought a bottle of wine and had a snack platter in the fridge. It was going to be just the two of them for Christmas eve and tomorrow morning. However tomorrow night they were going to pretend like it was Christmas Eve all over again for Alanna who would be in Randy's custody for the evening and all day boxing day.

Randy had tried to get Alanna for tonight but Samantha and her family had this huge family thing planned. It was alright though it was only a minor issue, generally everything was smooth between Randy and Samantha after their divorce especially when it came to Alanna. Evan enjoyed his role in Randy's daughter life it all had come more naturally than he expected but it had been a change.

Life in general with Randy had been a change. It was one he wouldn't trade for anything for the first time in his life he had a family, or at least two people that genuinely loved and cared for him. A circle of friends that we honest and true to him. It made this time of the year feel warm and happy to him.

Checking the clock Evan decided to get the wine and the snack platter out as Randy would be returning soon from his sister's. Evan hadn't been allowed to go with Randy and he knew why. Randy had asked his sister Becky to wrap the gifts he had bought since Viper's can't wrap.

Evan placed everything on the coffee table and sat on the leather couch recline back, popping the top couple of his dress shirt while he waited for his lover. He debated taking a grape off the platter but he hear the grind of the garage door open and he roar of Randy's hummer pull in.

Evan stayed seated as he heard the side door open and Randy grunting and huffing. Looking over Evan saw the older man carrying a large garbage bag that was fully load.

"Randy please say those are all for Alanna," Evan's eyes went wide.

"But then I'd be a liar and you told me you hate it when I lie," Randy grinned setting the bag by the tree. "Now are all those for Alanna?" Randy motioned to the pile of presents already under the tree.

"No those are just yours I didn't bring down Alanna's. Remember Santa's coming twice," Evan grabbed a grape.

"I remember. Let me go her bags and stash it somewhere that she won't find it," Randy head back towards the garage.

"Her bags!" Evan exclaimed his eyes going back to the large bag already by the tree. Randy returned with two more garbage bag.

"You think the guest room would be a good hiding place?" Randy set the bag down long enough to remove his leather jacket.

"Yeah. Oh should we take some of the gifts and set them aside for her second Christmas?" Evan was somewhat itching to see what was in the first bag Randy brought in.

"Well my gifts for you are wrapped in certain colored paper so I know which ones to save for when Alanna is here," Randy lifted up the bag and started towards the guest room. "But if you want to spilt mine, that's fine."

"Oh I see," Evan went and moved the gifts he bought Randy around trying to remember what was in each box. "Ok left is for tomorrow morning, right when Alanna is here."

"Gotcha," Randy sat down on the couch reaching to open the bottle of wine Evan had set out by the platter. The cork popped out and Randy poured them each a glass. "Get over here we're supposed to relax tonight."

"I'm coming," Evan took his glass off the coffee table and sat up on the couch snuggling close to his lover as they drank.

They sat there for at least an hour just drinking, snacking, and causal talking. The booze starting to make the conversation turn more flirty which was nothing new for them. Randy placing his arm over Evan's shoulders as the smaller man would place the occasional kiss to the Viper's jaw line.

"So want did you get me?" Evan ran a couple fingers down Randy's blue t-shirt.

"What do you want because that's what I got you," Randy chuckled giving a slight wink.

"I don't dare ask," Evan looked down thinking about how he would love to have Randy spread out beneath him as he took control.

"Don't have to ask, I think, I know," Randy curled his fingers around Evan's neck stroking the little black hairs at the base of his neck. "See that black and red box right there go get it," Randy pointed.

Evan looked at Randy questioningly but went over the tree and picked up the box. "It's got some weight too it," Evan gave the box a little shake as he came to back to the couch.

"It should," Randy grinned finishing another glass of wine. "Go ahead open it," he grinned stretching his arms out over the back of the couch.

Evan slid his finger under the paper and started ripping the paper to reveal a black box. Lifting the lid he saw a ridged black glass dildo, with red streaks that looked like a devilish candy cane. Evan took it out of the box and examined it carefully and realized one thing.

"You let your sister wrap this!" Evan started turning beet red.

"Come on you think she's never seen one before," Randy shook his head. "That really wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry, so you want to use this on me?" Evan went to hand it to Randy.

"No," the Viper answered flatly. "I want you to use it on me," Randy leaned over pressing his forehead to Evan's. "I'm letting you take control tonight because I know that's what you really want."

"Are you sure?" Evan was astonished by what Randy.

"Very sure. You've always hinted and I just wanted to wait for the right night," Randy kissed Evan's lips softly. "Tonight. But if you want to cash this in another night I understand."

"No, I really want this," the high flier's chocolate eyes were twinkling as he looked at the toy. "And you of course."

"Well you better want me," Randy laughed. "You want another glass," he motioned to the wine bottle.

"No I'm good," Evan licked his lips thinking about how his fantasy was moments away from being reality.

"I know that look tell me what you want me to do," the older man stood up.

"Strip for me?" Evan curled up on the couch knowing his lover could put on a show. Randy said nothing nodding and moving to stand in front of the fire.

Randy needed no music as he locked his eyes with Evan. He began rolling his hips, dipping down low then up keeping his hands on his hips. As his body swayed upward the Viper slid his hands over his chest, a finger hooking under his shirt lifting it up a bit revealing a bit of tan flesh.

The young man went to pour a glass of wine for himself but Randy sauntered over grabbing the bottle pouring it for the Evan before backing off to continue his erotic dance. The smaller man sipped the wine as Randy removed his shirt while standing back to. Evan let his eyes trail over the black lines embedded into the bronze muscular shoulders.

Evan let a small moan of appreciation wetting his lips as the tattooed turned to face him tweaking his dark nipple bringing them to full hardness. They were like tempting chocolates that made Evan want to get off the couch to suckle on them but he stayed put.

Randy ran his hand over his abs coming to his jeans fly. Popping the button and lowering the zipper, Evan groaned seeing Randy's lack of underwear. Peeling the jeans back his jeans he freed his cock which was already fully erect. The older man gave Evan a view of his ass as he stripped off his jeans, as he bent Evan could barely see wear he would be placing his present the tight circle hole of Randy's entrance.

"So where do you want me?" Randy flexed his pecks grinning as he saw Evan massaging his own groin.

"Right there on the floor," Evan undid his fly. "Face down, ass up please," Evan stood up and took his own pants off leaving his button up shirt on.

Randy let a sly grin cross his face as he when down on all fours stretching out so his head was on the ground and his ass was in the air as Evan had requested. "Want this," Randy wiggled his ass.

"Yeah," Evan grinned kneeling behind Randy running a hand over the older man's muscled ass. "Is one of those packages lube?" he stared down glorious tanned back analyzing all of.

"Yes, over there it's also in a black box should be small and skinny," Randy tried to point out the box in the pile for Evan.

Evan picked up a box showing it to Randy but the tattooed man shook his head no. "This one?"

"Yes that's the one," Randy watched happily as Evan opened the box pulling out the bottle of astro glide. Evan quickly returned to his spot behind Randy.

"Do you want warning or can I just do this however I want?" Evan still was unsure not use to being the one in power.

"Do it however you want," Randy shifted spreading his legs more giving Evan a glimpse of his entrance. Evan nervous looked at the bottle of lube in his hand and twisted off the cap, now was not the time to fumble he had want this for so long.

Squeezing some of the gel out onto his index finger he ran it up and down the crack hearing Randy make a small groan which made Evan's body twitch with excitement. The high flier swirled his finger around the rim of the entrance before pushing in surprised when Randy gave a happy sigh. He had been expecting a sound of pain. "Are you pretending?" Evan had to ask because he remembered his first finger long ago not being enjoyable.

"I've finger myself before and I'm masochist I like the pain," Randy chuckled darkly pushing back on the finger. "Trust me, you know I won't lie to you."

"No, you won't lie but you'll trick me and be sneaky sometimes but usually it's all for good purpose," Evan pulled his finger back and pushed it again. In his mind he debate a second finger or just going in with his present, a black glass dildo. Randy just admitted he liked the pain so it would heighten his pleasure and for Evan it would help him fall more in control and not a like nervous, well puppy like his nickname.

Evan picked up the heavy glass toy and gave it a generous coating of the clear liquid. Taking his hand he placed it on Randy's right cheek and pushed it open so he could easily see the pink quivering entrance. Randy had his eyes closed he enjoyed not knowing if he would get a finger, a tongue or his present to Evan. He flexed his inner muscles trying to incite Evan to act.

Evan twirl the cold glass dildo around as he pushed the head of it into Randy's body. "Fuck," the Viper lifted his head taking a deep breath as the burn of being breached spread through his ass. Evan paused for a moment not sure how to take Randy's reaction until he saw the older man wiggle indicating he wanted more.

Moving his hand from Randy's ass to his mid back Evan braced himself as he pushed the toy in further getting some more swears from the older man and a moan also. "You told me what you're like," Evan bent to kiss Randy's back.

"I'm not complaining," Randy panted rolling his hips. "Give it to me, take control. I can handle it, oh shit," Randy gasped has Evan drove the dildo all the way in twisting it left and drive teasing Randy's prostate.

Evan started pulling the toy out nearly all the way before pushing it back in experimenting a little until he found a rhythm that had Randy pushing back and groaning out. Pumping the toy in and out Evan reached between Randy's legs and cupped his sac.

"I don't want to cum, don't make me. Damn should have had you unwarp the cock ring," Randy arched upward as Evan squeezed.

"I'm in control and I'm making you cum," Evan grinned evilly, mischief flickering in his brown eyes. Evan pressed his cheek to Randy's back and scooted forward so he could wrap his hand fully around the Viper's shaft and jerk it.

"Fuck, fuck, do that again," Randy's face scrunched up as the toy prodded his prostate again. Evan smeared Randy's pre cum over the head flicking his thumb over the slit making Randy's hips buck wildly. He could tell Randy was losing his resolve and was excited to see the older man a grinding wanton mess.

Randy hollered as he came, his semen spraying down onto the hardwood floor, its white color a bright contrast to the dark wood. Randy's arms gave out and he crashed to the floor shuddering. Evan couldn't believe how intense the older man's orgasm had been; maybe this was why he didn't want to come. But that didn't matter now, Evan stroked Randy's thighs and eased the dildo out as Randy calmed.

"Feeling good?" Evan mused as Randy rolled on his back.

"Fuck yes, now it's your turn," Randy grunted getting onto his knees look at Evan he opened his mouth wide. Evan blinked quickly surprised at what Randy was offering to him. "Come on do it," Randy snaked his tongue over his lips.

Shaking his head Evan stood up and placed a hand on Randy's head pulling it forward forcing his entire cock down Randy's throat. When he hit the back of Randy's throat he realized what he had done without thought but he notice Randy wasn't having much difficulty only a little spittle was escaping his mouth and he really was not gagging.

Randy worked the muscles of his throat so he could accommodate Evan's cock. The Viper keeping his hands coiled at his sides wanting badly to place them on Evan's hips and show the younger man that he can handle a harder paced but that would be taking control he resisted.

Evan could feel his pleasure building and began snapping his hips erratically pushing his cock further into Randy's throat. Evan gazed down fighting the urge to close his eyes as the sight of Randy's cheeks hollowing as he sucked his cock was something he wanted burned into his mind.

Evan was whispering curse words under his breath his orgasm building faster than he wanted and he had to pull out of the warm orifice. He began stroked his shaft and Randy knew what that meant. Moving in close the tattooed man teased Evan's tip with his tongue leaving his mouth open, his grey eyes filled with lust.

Evan moaned Randy's name as he came. The high flier's release landing on the Randy's cheeks, nose, chin and a little in his mouth. The cum dripped down on to the tattooed man's neck and chest has Evan shook out the last drops.

Evan was feeling weak and relaxed from his orgasm, collapsing down into the Viper's waiting arms. Randy decide he could take control back as his lover began lapping the cum off his face. "Enjoy your present?"

"Yes," Evan kissed the older man's cheek.

"You know anytime you want a night like this just bring out your new toy, ok?" Randy scooped Evan up into his arms bridal style.

"Seriously?" Evan's eyes went wide not expecting he would one day get another go.

"Yes, now let's go to bed and unwrap a few more presents," Randy carried Evan over to the tree and grabbed a couple boxes. "It's your turn to be on your knees because mine are killing me," Randy stated as Evan chuckled. 


End file.
